Just Impolite
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: C'est un Yukimura tourmenté qui va essayer de percer le mystère Mibu. Non, en fait, il se prend une cuite avec l'une des cinq planètes.
1. Chapter 1

Deuxième fanfiction en tirant un couple au hasard ! Elle sera en 2 chapitres normalement, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Le titre est une référence à la chanson Just Impolite de Plushgun :)

Si la scène que Yukimura observe au début vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal, elle est tout bêtement tirée du manga (sauf que normalement il n'y assiste pas), comme la suivante avec Chinmei (tome 14). C'est pour que la suite de l'histoire ait l'air plausible ;) (mais en fait c'est n'importe quoi) et évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Yukimura était arrivé il y a peu de temps au coeur du territoire Mibu et déjà il pouvait observer tout un panel de gens intéressants. Il avait bien sûr reconnu Chinmei. Les trois autres protagonistes lui étaient inconnus mais, si il avait bien suivi l'affaire, ils appartenaient eux aussi au groupe des 5 planètes. Yukimura avait pris soin de rester à distance, dans l'ombre; il jugeait préférable de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, pour le moment, les planètes semblaient bien trop absorbées par une querelle pour réellement deviner son aura, qu'il tâchait de contrôler.

Un mince jeune blond menaçait Chinmei de son sabre enflammé, Chinmei dit quelque chose comme «Hiii Keikoku ne m'en veux pas !». Yukimura, aimant connaître les détails, se pencha, intéressé; ainsi cette brindille ardente s'appelait Keikoku (ou quelque chose à la sonorité proche). Et celle-ci répliquait quelque chose comme « ... pardonnerai pas... ramené ici... me battre contre Kyo !». Il se serait battu contre Kyo ? Intéressant.

«Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'était un ordre !» piailla Chinmei. Yukimura fronça les sourcils; craignait-il réellement le courroux de son jeune collègue ? Il était pourtant tout à fait capable de se défendre... C'était sans doute encore l'un de ses faux-airs. Il parlait à présent de bras à rattacher et les filles en infirmières approuvèrent. Quoi ? Rattacher un bras ? Yukimura tendit l'oreille et parvint, malgré le crépitement du sabre brûlant à saisir la réponse de l'intéressé «Je peux me battre sans bras gauche.». Chinmei lui conseilla alors de se reposer s'il ne voulait pas perdre son bras, avant de trouver un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Son interlocuteur resta figé quelques secondes puis s'éloigna dans la direction opposée sous le regard curieux de Yukimura Sanada.

Ce dernier se reprit bien vite et emboita le pas à Chinmei qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance, sans se faire remarquer. Quand il le retrouva, dans l'une des cours, il venait de massacrer une unité de guerriers en donnant l'impression de ne pas avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement.

«J'aime l'amour, alors je vous ai rendu heureux tous en même temps ! ... Cela ne sert à rien d'être trop honnête. Il faut toujours garder un ou deux tours dans son sac. Tu es d'accord avec moi ? -se tournant lentement avec un sourire de vicieux- N'est-ce pas mon Yuki ? Ou devrais-je dire... Yukimura Sanada ?»

L'interpellé avait pris soin de prendre une pose avantageuse; décontractée mais classe. Il faut toujours soigner son entrée si l'on veut être pris au sérieux. Mais il était aussi capable de se faire passer pour un débile quand c'était utile. En tout cas, peu importe l'occasion, Yukimura pensait que son beau visage s'adaptait à toutes les circonstances, et puis, être beau, c'était un bonus appréciable. Il se disait parfois qu'il aurait dû être comédien; il aurait pu endosser de poignants rôles féminins, à son avis.

...

Après son entrevue avec Chinmei, et plus angoissé à propos de l'avenir qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Yukimura estima qu'il avait besoin de distraction. Ça tombait bien; il savait déjà à qui il avait envie de rendre visite. Quelqu'un d'assez brave / inconscient pour tenir tête à Chinmei et qui avait un bras fraîchement raccroché grâce à la science Mibu, voilà qui pouvait se révéler fort intéressant !

...

Être membre des cinq planètes conférait certains avantages tels qu'avoir ses propres appartements, point sur lequel Yuan avait insisté chaque fois que son disciple était, par habitude, revenu squatter un peu chez lui. Comme la planète de feu était supposé être convalescent, Yukimura était parti du principe qu'il serait chez lui. En réalité, Luciole préférait largement se vautrer au soleil, mais Saishi et Saisei gâchait tout en passant leur temps à lui faire la morale sur les risques d'insolation.

Yukimura se colla à la porte en bois et papier de riz qu'il avait identifiée comme étant la plus probable, pour tenter de capter le bruissement d'un mouvement ou les émanations particulières d'une aura signalant la présence de quelqu'un à l'intérieur. C'est ce moment que choisit Luciole, finalement vaincu par les insupportables infirmières et une intervention de Taihaku, pour arriver dans son dos.

«L'emblème des 6 pièces...

Yukimura sursauta, jura intérieurement, maudit sa propre négligence, celle de Saizo et se haït pour cette entrée en scène déplorable.

- Tu connais donc mon nom ! se réjouit-il, en se redressant et joignant les paumes de ses mains avec un large sourire.

- Non.»

Yukimura resta interdit tandis que Luciole passait devant lui pour rentrer dans ses appartements, l'ignorant complètement. Il décida de le suivre à l'intérieur sans y être invité, en se disant que, quand on vous surprend avec déjà un pied dans le plat, autant en profiter pour y aller franco. Fort heureusement, le Mibu ne s'en formalisa pas.

La pièce était incroyablement dépouillée, comme si son locataire avait oublié d'y habiter; du parquet au sol, de chaque côté des murs blancs, l'autre extrémité de la pièce était le reflet de celle par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Mis à part qu'au lieu de donner sur un couloir, elle semblait donner sur une sorte de terrasse, au vue de la lumière qui passait au travers. Luciole l'ouvrit, la brise glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une table basse sur laquelle était posée une coupe d'amandes et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait comme ameublement. Une porte latérale semblait donner sur une chambre.

Luciole attrapa un coussin qui traînait sous la table basse pour le poser sous sa tête, comme il s'allongeait par terre, dans le carré de lumière dévoilé par l'ouverture de la porte coulissante. Alors seulement, il songea à demander à l'inconnu pourquoi il était là.

Yukimura approcha, tout sourire, pour s'agenouiller à côté de son hôte. Et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop par comment commencer. «Approche, laisse moi voir ton bras, ce sera notre petit secret» semblait déplacé.

«J'ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu un bras.

- J'ai aussi entendu ça. Mais j'en ai toujours deux.

- Fascinant.

Et Yukimura ne parlait pas du bras. Ce type était tellement détaché. C'était vraiment fascinant. Il reprit:

- Ça m'intrigue vraiment, je peux regarder ton bras qui a été rattaché ? S'il-te-plaît.»

La planète de feu le fixa un moment et Yukimura se demanda si c'était vraiment son expression par défaut, d'avoir l'air sur le point de vous sauter à la gorge.

Se fiant à son instinct, Luciole finit par le laisser faire. Mais quant bien même il sentait que l'autre n'émettait aucune animosité à son encontre, il garda son sabre juste sous sa main droite. Son aura, sur la défensive, était plutôt dissuasive. Mais c'était la spécialité de Yukimura de s'insinuer dans le périmètre des autres. Tout à l'heure, la Planète avait dit pouvoir se battre sans son bras gauche, il attrapa donc le dit bras, retroussa la large manche et observa sous toutes les coutures. Et bien... c'était un bras tout à fait ordinaire. Doux au toucher et dépourvu de cicatrices. À croire que Saishi et Saisei l'avait poncé avant de le recoller. En y regardant de très près il pouvait deviner une légère marque mais elle s'était déjà bien estompée.

Les cheveux de son invité penché dessus, le lui chatouillait alors Luciole retira son bras, faisant peu de cas de l'air déçu qu'il engendra.

«C'est toujours le même bras ou ils en ont fait pousser un neuf ?

- ...Toujours le même, je crois.

- Impressionnant. Les mibu pourraient donc vraiment être en quelque sorte, immortels ?

- Peut-être.» répondit laconiquement Keikoku.

Il haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas trop où était le sensationnel, et se releva. Il cassa une amande dans la paume de sa main. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire d'où elles venaient, quelqu'un avait dû les apporter. Yuan peut-être. Il se rassit.

«Je connais Kyo, avança Yukimura pour relancer la conversation.

- C'est moi qui vais tuer Kyo !

Keikoku semblait avoir trouvé un regain d'énergie. Yukimura ne put qu'admirer le flamboiement de ses yeux félins.

- Parce qu'il t'a coupé un bras ?

- Non. Pour devenir plus fort.

- Et si je tue Kyo aux yeux de démon avant toi ? risqua Yukimura. Il aurait aimé lui prouver qu'il n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Sinon, c'est toi que je tue.»

Logique implacable. Yukimura sourit; il aimait ce genre de naïveté.

Il se perdit un peu dans un débat intérieur sur la pertinence d'une baston; d'un côté, il avait hâte de tester les yeux de Hochequeue, son adversaire potentiel semblait aussi enclin que lui à se battre avec quiconque semblait fort et, si leurs forces s'égalaient, ils auraient pu devenir des sortes d'amis-rivaux. Mais bon, ça pouvait aussi mal finir et le Mibu était convalescent alors ça perdait de son intérêt... Ce dernier le tira de ses pensées.

« C'est la saison des cerises...

Yukimura releva la tête.

- Oui. Il nous faudrait des cerises. Et du saké.

Les yeux de Luciole s'illuminèrent un peu:

- Il nous faudrait carrément du saké !

Yukimura fut facilement gagné par l'enthousiasme, relatif, de son interlocuteur:

- Demain. On se retrouve ici. Dès cinq heure de l'après-midi pour se pinter au saké !»

Il battit des mains comme un enfant et Keikoku hocha la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un début de sourire.

Sur cette vision magique, Yukimura se dit que c'était le bon moment pour partir, maintenant qu'il savait comment il allait s'occuper pendant la soirée du lendemain.

Sur le point de sortir, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une taquinerie d'une voix suave, ne serait-ce que pour tester les réactions de son interlocuteur. Et puis ça l'amusait, surtout.

« À demain alors pour qu'on se soûle et que j'abuse de ton corps !

-devant le manque de réaction: à moins qu'il n'y ait que Kyo qui ait le droit de te toucher... Ce qui expliquerait ta rancoeur; il t'as laissé tombé après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Aaah les hommes.»

Son interlocuteur répondit par un vague mouvement de tête qui aurait pu vouloir dire, oui, non ou fais ce que tu veux. Quelle déception.

Le samouraï se retrouva dehors en quelques enjambées lestes. Le soleil était encore chaud. Il fit quelques pas avant de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il le gênait.

Pourquoi Keikoku ne s'en offusquait-il pas ? N'importe quel type à qui il aurait fait ce genre de sous-entendus aurait répondu par un regard meurtrier, des démentis convaincants ou au moins un ricanement méprisant. Et là, non. Du coup, ça lui donnait l'impression d'une possibilité. Qu'il ne cherchait pas au départ, mais une possibilité. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer. Pire, il se sentait obligé de la considérer; comme pour les cerises, il n'était pas ici pour en manger mais c'était la saison des cerises, il fallait en profiter. Ça y est: il délirait.

Mais par ailleurs, la Planète n'était pas non plus clairement rentrée dans son jeu. Ça empirait les choses; en effet; comment être sûr de quoi que ce soit ? À moins qu'il n'ait rien compris mais, le sous-entendu n'était pas vraiment fin. Le mystère demeurerait entier.

En plus il avait des tas d'excuses; il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir tellement de filles ici, il n'en avait fréquenté aucune depuis qu'il était parti s'entraîner au mont Kurama, les hommes ont des besoins, bla bla... Bon, il n'imaginait pas non plus coucher avec le Mibu. Un type, aussi attirant soit-il, ne peut égaler une jolie fille. Alors quoi ? Il avait besoin de compagnie et d'aventure, sans doute. Sous ses dehors paisibles, Yukimura pouvait se révéler être quelqu'un qui se posait trop de questions. Sur des sujets trop futiles.

Du saké et des cerises. Est-ce que ça allait vraiment l'aider à y voir plus clair de passer une soirée qui, avec un peu de recul, avait des airs de soirée pyjama ?

L'idée que Yukimura se faisait d'une soirée pyjama est assez particulière.

...

«Sire Yukimura. Vous êtes en train de cueillir des cerises.

- Que tu es observateur Saizo.

- ... -ignorant le sarcasme- On ne devrait sans doute pas ! On reste en territoire hostile !

Ça ne peut pas être si grave...

Il sourit. Saizo fronce les sourcils.

- ... Ce Mibu vous perturbe.

- ... Je ne suis pas perturbé. Juste sans-gêne.»


	2. Chapter 2

Pensez à aller voir ce qu'écrit **DonnyLikesYou** à l'occasion ;) et si comme nous, vous venez de relire SDK et que le fandom a l'air mort, laissez quand même des reviews aux histoires que vous appréciez (et je dis pas ça que pour les miennes x) ) ça fait plaisir même quelques années après ! :D ou écrivez-en !

À part ça, je trouve que Yukimura, même si il ne faisait pas partie de mes personnages préférés, est un personnage qui s'adapte très bien à tous les couples imaginables, ensuite j'espère avoir réussi à respecter l'esprit de Luciole. J'ai hésité à changer le rating au cas où, mais vous aurez probablement déjà lu sur le site des choses plus explicites que ce qui suit. Pour le genre j'ai mis Friendship/Romance, même si la romance est moyennement d'actualité (ils avaient pas Friendship/Groping) voilà voilà :) j'espère vraiment que cette fanfiction n'est pas trop indigeste, ça m'inquiète vraiment !

Sinon, ce chapitre-ci se passe le lendemain du précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Keikoku avait appris la veille, alors qu'il était allé (et avait échoué à) tuer Kyo, que son insipide demi-frère avait introduit un dragon d'eau dans la fille qui accompagnait le démon. Tout ça pour que ce dernier ait à se battre à nouveau avec ce calculateur de Shinrei. Keikoku en était profondément agacé.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt qu'il l'avait aperçu, il lui était tombé dessus et avait engagé une joute.

Une fois Taihaku intervenu pour les séparer, il avait perdu tout entrain à se battre et s'était éloigné en assénant une dernière fois qu'il détestait Shinrei aussi bien que l'eau.

Après ça, il déambula sans but concret, la seule chose qu'il avait prévue de faire étant de demander des explications à Shinrei et de lui taper dessus si l'occasion s'en présentait. Kyo était sans doute à peine parti de chez Muramasa et n'arriverait donc que demain voire après-demain. Finalement, faire partie des cinq planètes pouvait se révéler être un job assez ennuyeux. Il soupira; sans ce satané Shinrei et son satané dragon d'eau, il n'aurait jamais reçu l'ordre d'attendre passivement que Kyo se présente à sa porte.

Une silhouette apparut à contre-jour dans son champ de vision. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et finit par reconnaître... Ce type, là... Celui qu'il avait rencontré hier... Aucune idée de son nom. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs, à son souvenir, pas demandé.

Yukimura, d'un naturel enthousiaste, se réjouit de croiser son nouvel ami. Quelque part en son for intérieur, il avait souhaité cette rencontre alors qu'il explorait le domaine Mibu, car, malgré lui, le samouraï blond l'intriguait. Il n'avait pas manqué l'expression contrariée de ce dernier et l'interrogea à ce sujet tandis qu'ils erraient maintenant à deux.

Keikoku se trouva bien incapable de décrire toute la profondeur de ce qui le troublait. Il relata les derniers évènements et tenta de s'expliquer:

«Shinrei m'énerve vraiment... Il joue au plus malin mais je ne peux pas perdre contre lui.

- Tu ne peux pas ? Sinon quoi ?

- C'est... mon demi-frère aîné... C'est... le fils officiel... Je n'envie pas sa place mais je ne l'aime pas. En plus je n'aime pas l'eau. On est trop différents. Enfin...»

Finalement il n'avait même pas vraiment répondu à la question. Yukimura songea à son propre frère. Il admit qu'effectivement, les relations fraternelles étaient bien souvent alambiquées. L'air un peu dépité de son interlocuteur lui donna envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec Sasuké, qui n'aurait pas manqué de se débattre d'une façon adorable. Mais là, il craignait fort de se faire boucaner avant même d'avoir pu refermer son étreinte chaleureuse. Et puis, son interlocuteur avait déjà retrouvé un visage impassible, alors il changea de sujet et demanda des nouvelles du bras coupé par Kyo.

La planète du feu ne s'en plaignit pas mais, maintenant qu'on lui en avait parlé, il ressentait quelque chose comme une tension dans les muscles du membre en question. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas. Mais son visage conserva la même expression neutre.

La journée était déjà bien entamée, aussi Yukimura se dit que ça ne valait plus la peine de le quitter pour le retrouver à cinq heure. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, dans le sens où Luciole n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de ponctuel; il aurait probablement oublié d'être chez lui à l'heure décidée. Ils entamèrent une conversation sur le sujet le plus évident qu'ils puissent avoir en commun : Kyo aux yeux de démon, avec une variante : les techniques de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Puis Yukimura appris à sa grande surprise que Keikoku avait fait partie des quatre sacrés du ciel et ils purent se moquer de Bontenmaru et d'Akira qu'ils connaissaient donc tous les deux. L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement.

...

Apparemment le fait d'être l'une des cinq planètes facilitait grandement pour se servir dans le stock de saké du clan, qui, sans être gardé comme un trésor, n'était pas en libre-service non plus; c'était quand même une denrée de qualité. Les guerriers qui patrouillaient dans le secteur, ayant reconnu la planète de feu, ne s'occupèrent pas d'eux. Yukimura sourit béatement à la vue de tous ces litres d'alcool.

Les deux complices serraient contre eux autant de bouteilles que leurs bras pouvaient en porter. Ça n'en faisait pas tant que ça; leur forme évasée les rendaient encombrantes, mais bien assez pour s'enivrer. Luciole posa l'une des bouteilles sur le pas de la porte afin de libérer une de ses mains pour ouvrir plus largement et entrer poser le reste de leur chargement sur la table basse. Après ça il piocha une cerise dans la corbeille que son invité avait ramenée, ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur pour y jeter la queue et cracher le noyau. L'air sentait l'herbe sèche.

Il se mit ensuite à la recherche de coupes pour boire le saké. En avait-il seulement eu ? Il n'était pas très familier avec ce qui était nommé _ses_ appartements. Il finit par en trouver deux qui ne soient pas ébréchées, Yukimura découvrit alors le saké Mibu pour son plus grand ravissement et au détriment de son sens critique.

Rapidement, il lui parut un bon moyen d'épater son trop impassible compagnon que de lui montrer qu'il savait faire un noeud avec la queue des cerises en utilisant seulement sa langue. C'était ce qu'il avait préféré apprendre à faire durant l'été de ses 15 ans. Il n'avait absolument pas l'étoffe d'un samouraï à l'époque et en plus, c'était les filles qui vous montraient comment réaliser ce genre de tours alors que le maniement du sabre était enseigné par des hommes trop rigides.

Mais, comme toujours, sa démonstration ne sembla pas passionner, à son grand regret. Enfin, son public observa le noeud d'un oeil circonspect puis, sous son oeil attentif, mit une queue de cerise dans sa bouche, tenta de l'imiter et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

...

«Voilà le topo, tu mets ta coupe à saké vide devant toi. Ensuite, on prend une cerise et chacun doit tenter de cracher son noyau dans la coupe de l'autre. Si le noyau atterrit dans ta coupe tu dois la remplir et faire un cul-sec.» conclut l'expansif samouraï avec un grand sourire.

L'autre approuva, avec un rictus rayonnant de défi.

Le jeu se révéla très prenant et, cul-sec après cul-sec, de plus en plus difficile. Mais Yukimura, il devait bien l'avouer, plus coutumier des jeux à boire que son adversaire, ratait moins souvent sa cible. Du moins avant qu'il ne se mette à rire pour rien et ne puisse plus que tousser misérablement ses noyaux à quelques centimètres de lui tellement il riait.

Les noyaux jonchaient le parquet. Ils finirent par tenter de déplacer volontairement leurs coupes sur la trajectoire du projectile juste pour pouvoir s'en boire une.

Le perdant retourna la bouteille de saké au dessus de sa coupe sans que rien n'en coule. Une autre bouteille de finie. La dernière bouteille encore pleine était celle restée près de la porte, hors de leur portée immédiate. Ils lui jetèrent un regard supposé la faire déplacer jusqu'à eux. Échec. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

«C'est toi qui a le plus perdu, argua Yukimura, donc toi qui en a le plus bu, donc ta faute si on est déjà en rade, donc à toi d'aller chercher celle qui reste.»

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant que l'ensemble des mots ne soit dans le bon ordre et le raisonnement, compréhensible. Luciole le fixa un moment d'un regard perçant, essayant de le faire fléchir mais finit par céder. Il lui tourna le dos et s'étala pour essayer d'attraper l'ultime survivante sans avoir à se lever et... ET SA NUQUE ! Bien sûr, Yukimura avait sûrement déjà dû la voir puisque son vêtement était originellement lâche au niveau des épaules, mais jusque là, ça ne l'avait pas frappé à lui en couper le souffle. Une nuque plutôt fine pour un homme, des mèches de cheveux blonds qui la chatouillaient, c'était terriblement érotique. Il songea à devenir un satellite de cette planète.

Toutefois, ayant toujours été légèrement fétichiste des seins, là, ça manquait cruellement. Mais Yukimura était avant tout un esthète, et le corps qui se trouvait à portée de son coeur d'artichaut et de son besoin chronique de contacts physiques, était vraiment agréable à regarder. Et sans doute bien autant à toucher. Le bras qu'il avait eu l'occasion de tenir la veille le lui laissait le croire en tout cas.

Il se rapprocha de son compagnon de beuverie qui était complètement inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait, pour finalement, en conclusion d'un cheminement de pensée sinueux, chuchoter:

«Ne prend pas peur...

- ... Peur ? De toi ?»

Luciole se tourna et regarda l'humain avec un mélange de surprise et de dédain. Puis avec d'autant plus de surprise qu'il remarqua que les pupilles dilatées de celui-ci faisaient paraître ses yeux immenses, il aurait quasiment pu voir son reflet dans ces grandes orbes noires. Il resta complètement hébété quand son acolyte posa une main sur son genou et se pencha vers lui.

Et tandis qu'il réduisait la distance entre leurs deux visages, Yukimura sentait son coeur palpiter dans sa gorge, juste derrière sa langue. Il espérait juste ne pas vomir sous le coup de l'émotion. Fermant les yeux, il embrassa les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et profita que la bouche de ce dernier soit restée entrouverte par l'étonnement pour s'y glisser. L'autre garda les yeux grands ouverts, encore stupéfait.

De l'avis de Luciole, une bouche, un baiser, c'était moite et le goût n'était jamais bien extraordinaire. Enfin là, ça avait un arrière-goût de saké. Ça avait souvent un arrière-goût d'alcool. Toutes les fois où il s'était fait embrasser en fait. Il devait y avoir un lien. Bref, il rompit le baiser.

Celui qui l'embrassait ne l'interpréta pas comme un rejet, plutôt comme une incitation à passer à autre chose. À passer à son cou par exemple. Et à passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas tant l'alcool que l'ennui, la curiosité et la surprise qui empêchèrent Luciole de repousser franchement l'assaillant. Il voulait juste voir où tout ça menait. Et puis le saké, capable de venir à bout de bien des inhibitions, lui permettait d'avoir une idée ce qu'il y avait d'agréable dans ces interactions, qu'en temps normal il aurait détestées à cause de la proximité physique qu'elles impliquaient.

Yukimura, une main dans ses cheveux, la bouche sur son cou, l'autre main sur sa taille, murmurait quelque chose comme «Oh la la ce n'est pas possible». Luciole se demanda de quoi il parlait exactement mais ce ne fut rapidement plus sa principale source d'interrogation lorsqu'il se vit retirer son haori et se fit allonger dos contre sol, avec tant de délicatesse qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de se rebeller.

L'autre, le surplombant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la chaleur qui émanait de la peau du jeune homme, comme si le sang dans ses veines bouillait naturellement. Le soir tombant, l'atmosphère s'était rafraîchie, il ne voyait donc aucun inconvénient à étendre la surface de contact entre lui et le corps brûlant juste en dessous. Il lui trouvait une odeur chaude et épicée comme de la cannelle. Il céda à la tentation de faire glisser sa langue le long des lignes du cou tandis que ses mains glissaient sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Caresse rendue encore plus excitante par le vêtement restant en bas, qui s'interposait entre les mains et cette zone érogène. Keikoku en frissonna. Il n'avait osé aucun geste à l'encontre du jeune homme brun mais il se rendit compte, presque avec effroi, que ses hanches ne cessaient de venir à la rencontre de celles de ce dernier. Il s'embrasa, ses oreilles s'emplirent du bruit de sa propre respiration rauque et il laissa ses mains se faufiler à l'intérieur du kimono de celui qui le surplombait.

Les trucs de mains entre garçons ça ne paraissait pas trop compliqué; se baser sur ce qu'on aime soi-même et se fier à la respiration de l'autre. Ils ne baissèrent pas les yeux vers ce qu'ils faisaient, les fermèrent même, pour ne pas donner trop de réalité à ce qui se passait. C'était quand même sacrément troublant. Dans le meilleur des sens du terme.

...

Yukimura émergea, un rayon de soleil dans la figure. La soirée avait été étonnante. Il s'étira et tâcha de se lever sans mettre le pied sur un perfide noyau. Il hésita à ébouriffer les cheveux de l'endormi pour le réveiller puis se ravisa; il avait bien plus de chance de se faire mordre que de le faire ronronner. Et puis de toutes façons celui-ci venait déjà d'ouvrir un oeil, un peu moins perçant qu'à l'habituel, l'alcool n'étant pas sans conséquences. Il lui adressa un sourire; Yukimura était un épicurien, pas du genre à regretter le bon temps pris la veille. Luciole, pour sa part, ne vit juste pas d'intérêt à donner de l'importance à ce moment assez surréaliste quoique pas désagréable. Ainsi l'affaire fut simplement classée sans suite, d'un accord tacite.


End file.
